Last Song
by pili-chan
Summary: [AU] Ahora antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca, por favor abrázame fuertemente una vez más [M&S]


Minna! como estan! espero que bien hacia mucho tiempo que no escribia algo, esto de mi proyecto fallido de irme a japon me absorbió mas de lo que queria, en fin no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace. Pasando a otro tema como ven traigo un nuevo one-shot, lo quería hacer song-fic pero como ya no se puede pues tendran que imaginarse la cancion o bajarla, cualquiera de las dos opciones estan bien, la canción se llama "Last song" (que original yo verdad xD) y es cantada por el sexy de Gackt, la canción y el video estan muy emotivos, muy romatico para ser exacto, si tienen la oportunidad de verlo pasen a youtube ahi tecleando el nombre de la cancion la encontraran, al menos a mi me gusto el video xD; tengo gustos raros pero es que sale Gackt y no solo tiene buen ver (a mi parecer claro) si no que tiene una voz muy bonita y se nota que es buenisima onda el condenado... yo quiero uno asi.

Pero bien terminando con mi super discurso de media hoja acerca de porque Gackt esta hecho un cuero, este fic fue hecho para el cumple de marta-chan, lo entrego como 20 siglos despues verdad pero lo importante es que lo entrego. Asi que este fic es de ella, escrito por mua xD; Espero que a ustedes y a ella les guste este primer intento de un fic de Angustia/romance.

Ya saben que todos los reviews son bien recibidos, y si dejan un flamer (yo y mi trauma de los flamers) al menos digan quien son y que expliquen bien el porque de su flamer, porque todos estaran de acuerdo que un flamer y una critica constructiva tienen un mundo de diferencia, ambos son muy bien recibidos aquí, pero claro esta que fundamenten bien el porque, eso es todo lo que pido, continuando con lo de los reviews, y repitiendo la misma cancion de siempre, dudas, quejas (creo que esto de las quejas quedo claro xD) jitomatasos etc.. haganmelo saber en su bello y preciado review!

Y para aquellos que leen y no se animan a dejar review! dejenlo! aunque sea un simlpe "me gusto" a nosotros los autores nos hace muy feliz, ya que ese es nuestro pan de cada día, lo que nos mantiene escribiendo T.T , asi que solo les tomara dos o tres minutos, digo si ya leyeron toda la historia dos o tres minutos es poco, asi que les rugeo que se animen y nos hagan saber su punto de vista

Ahora si los dejo.. ah si.. si notan esto raro, bueno mas raro que de costumbre es porque lo subí en formato .doc en vez de subirlo en formato htm porque nada mas el htm no andaba T.T asi que si se ve raro (si, si mas raro que de costumbre) es culpa de FF que no subia el de htm xD, ahora si que disfruten del fic.

**Disclaimer:** La inu-gang no me pertenece, y este fic tampoco ya que es un regalo osease que los derechos de este fic son de M-chan (decidi ponerte un apodo temporal mientras encuentro uno mas bonito XD ), yo solo lo escribi ... este disclaimer resulto ser mas raro de lo que pense

**Summary:** (AU) Ahora antes de que este cuerpo desaparezca, por favor abrázame fuertemente una vez más (M&S)

**Last Song**

Blanco…

Al parecer en estos lugares ese es el color predominante… blanco

Aún no comprendo por qué estoy aquí, encerrada en este lugar tan deprimente.

He perdido la noción del tiempo desde que estoy aquí.

En un principio solo permanecía en mi cuarto, alejada de toda persona que estuviera en este lugar; después los doctores insistían en que me hacia falta la luz del sol, según ellos me encontraba muy pálida.

Y así fue como me obligaron a salir del único lugar "seguro" en este sitio. Tengo que admitir que en un principio toparme con mi cruel realidad fue un gran choque. Ver a tantas personas trastornadas, observándome, riéndose de mí…. No lo pude soportar. Me tuvieron que anestesiar y empezar a sacarme del confinamiento de mi cuarto poco a poco.

"Sangoooooooo, Sangoooooooooo" Esa es la voz de Ayame. Una de las personas que se hospedan en este lugar. Quien la viera a primera vista no pensaría que esta trastornada, es decir es de muy buen ver, no muy alta, pelirroja, ojiverde, pero cuando la llegas a conocer, o al menos llegan a escuchar su expediente, se te quitan las ganas de entablar relación alguna con ella.

"¿Qué paso Ayame?" digo no despegando mi vista del cristal de la ventana… mi única vista del mundo exterior, mi único recordatorio de lo que hay afuera de este lugar blanco con olor a medicamentos.

"Kaede esta muerta" susurró.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunté volteando a ver a la muchacha que ahora se encontraba a un lado mío.

"¡Que Kaede esta muerta!"

"¿Y tú como lo sabes?"

"Porque ya no esta como encargada de la farmacia… ahora pusieron a un XY"

"¿A un XY?" dije, por lo general a Ayame le gustaba hablar así, en forma de acertijos. En este tiempo de convivir con ella me ha sorprendido la inteligencia que tiene, hay ocasiones en las que me pregunto si aquella inteligencia es la que la mantiene aquí, en este hospital.

"¡Siii a un él!" comenzó a tirar de mi manga "Vamos a darle la bienvenida ¿si?" tiró de mi manga mas fuerte, yo solo la vi de reojo "Además te podría dar mas medicamento, no que esa vieja bruja de Kaede…"

"Si prometes que dejarás de molestarme…" ella comenzó a reír.

"Eres muy graciosa ¿lo sabes?"

"Si, si como sea vamos" Aquello que yo le decía no era broma, creo que de este lugar la más peligrosa era ella. Aun en mi mente sigue viva la imagen de cuando recién llegue a este lugar, Ayame con un cuchillo en la mano, la señora Kaede cubriendo su ojo.

Sacudo mi cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

"Eso, toma la medicina despacio" Escuché que el 'XY' le decía a Kikyou, una compañera más. Ella hacía dos semanas que no salía de su cuarto, hoy por primera vez salió. 

"¡Hola, hola, hola!" dijo Ayame muy efusivamente. Ambos Kikyou y el nuevo 'opresor' nos voltearon a ver.

"¡Calma Kikyou!" comenzó a sujetarla el joven. Kikyou se había puesto histérica al ver a Ayame. Si, en efecto Ayame había sido la causa de que Kikyou no saliera de su cuarto.

"¿Cómo esta la princesita de barro?" le preguntó Ayame a Kikyou con una sonrisa muy poco angelical. Kikyou comenzó a retorcerse y a escupir la medicina.

"Tranquila Kikyou" el joven trató de calmarla.

"¡Aléjate¡Aléjate!" gritó Kikyou cuando trataba de ayudar al muchacho a calmar a mi compañera "¡Estas contaminada! Eres igual a ella" me escupió mientras él la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

"Kikyou cálmate" le pidió con un tono de voz suave.

"¡Vete maldita¡Vete!" gritó aun más fuerte. Yo comencé a hacerme para atrás y tratar de regresar a mi rincón, a mi sitio seguro, pero algo más bien alguien me lo impidió. Renkotsu, otro inquilino más; otro de los que odia a Ayame.

"¿A dónde vas bruja?" me hice para atrás, lo último que alguien quería era hacer enemistad con alguno de ellos.

"¡No me toques, no me toques!" se quejó Kikyou al pisarla sin querer.

"Yo... yo… lo siento" dije tratándome de escapar de ese caos que se había formado; con mi vista, inconscientemente busqué a Ayame. Ella ya había huido.

"¡Tú no te vas de aquí bruja!" me jaló bruscamente del cabello Renkotsu "¡Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que te quememos en la hoguera bruja!"

"¡Si bruja!" le hizo segunda Kikyou. El joven trataba de calmar a Kikyou pero esta constantemente le pegaba para zafarse de su embrace.

"¡Hay que llevarla a la hoguera!"

"No, mejor ¡ahórcala!" sugirió Kikyou dándole un codazo a su captor provocando que todo el aire en sus pulmones saliera de golpe.

"¡Déjenla en paz!" gritó el joven como pudo.

"¡Ya no molestaras más bruja!" las manos de Renkotsu oprimieron fuertemente mi garganta.

"Suéltame..." mis manos tomaron las de Renkotsu en un esfuerzo por aflojarlas aunque fuera un poco.

"No hasta que mueras" dijo poniendo más fuerza en sus manos.

"¡Muere bruja, Muere!" susurró Kikyou en mi oído, mientras tiraba de mi cabello.

Cerré mis ojos. Nada de aire entraba a mi cuerpo, ni mucho menos salía, pero que importaba, después de todo¿no era eso lo que yo intentaba hacer antes de entrar al hospital?

* * *

Mis ojos se abren. Mi cuello me duele… respirar el aire duele. 

Respirar

Aún respiro. Todo lo sucedido antes llega a mi mente.

Trato de levantarme pero no puedo, como siempre ataron mis manos a la cama. Como si alguien pudiera salir de este infierno.

"Despertaste" esa voz me suena familiar.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Disculpa por no haber podido ayudarte en la tarde"

"Ah! Eres el XY" comenté en un tono aburrido y monótono.

"¡Perdón?"

"Nada olvídalo" di un suspiro.

"Bueno... te traje algo de comer, y miel para que se te quite el dolor de la garganta" tomó asiento a la orilla de mi cama.

"A menos de que me desates, me tendrás que alimentar tú" repliqué tratando de sacar mis manos.

"Pues a mi no me molestaría" dijo con una sonrisa.

"Genial, primero locos y luego pervertidos"

"Sabes tienes sentido del humor"

"Eso dice Ayame"

"¡Uy! Ayame ella si tiene serios problemas, hace rato leí su expediente y…"

"Vas a seguir diciéndome el diagnostico de los pacientes o me vas a desatar"

"Sabes que no puedo"

"Dime algo nuevo, seguramente los doctores te dijeron que soy un peligro para mi salud, pero déjame decirte una cosa" comencé a jalonear mis manos "¡Esto! Esto ¡si es un peligro para mi salud mental!" terminé de decir, dejándome caer a la cama.

"Te desatare con una condición"

"No dejaré que me des de comer" dije volteándolo a ver, él solo comenzó a reír.

"Solo promete que estarás tranquila" mis ojos se clavaron en los de él.

"Hecho" dije volteando a ver hacia otro lado, no soportaba su mirada.

Él se puso de pie, dejando la bandeja de la comida sobre la cama. Caminó hacia la puerta y la cerró, luego regresó hacia donde yo estaba y comenzó a desatar, primero mis pies y luego mis manos.

Tomé asiento en la cama, mientras sobaba mis muñecas tratando de quitar la sensación de las ataduras.

"Aquí está tu comida... o mejor dicho cena, come por favor" me pasó la bandeja.

La observé detenidamente, un plato con puré, arroz y carne, un vaso con agua y una gelatina. En ambos lados del plato, los cubiertos… mi mirada se posó en ellos, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, me sentí insegura. ¿Tendría el valor suficiente de tomar los cubiertos sin que estos representaran una amenaza?

"Tú ganas dame de comer" dije, había algo dentro de mi que me hacia dudar de mi misma, sabía que si tomaba esa cuchara, el tenedor o el cuchillo, lo intentaría de nuevo, esta vez con la esperanza de que en el último momento no me arrepintiera o que alguien me salvara, haciéndome regresar a mi triste realidad.

"Está bien" me contestó retirándome la charola de la comida "Abre la boca y di 'A'"

"No tienes que hacer eso" dije haciendo lo que me pedía, claro omitiendo la parte del 'A'.

"Pero es más divertido" replicó mientras me observaba masticar.

"¿Qué?" pregunté tragándome el pedazo de carne que momentos antes mastiqué. "¿Tengo algo en la cara?" volví a preguntar al no obtener respuesta alguna.

"Me asustaste mucho"

"¿Tan fea estoy?"

"No, de hecho eres muy hermosa"

"¿Entonces?" trate de hacer caso omiso a su comentario aunque seguramente mis mejillas ahora estaban rojas.

"Pensé que no llegarían a tiempo los demás doctores para quitarte de las manos de Renkotsu" respondió mientras me daba otro bocado "Perdón, creo que no soy muy buen medico" dijo en un tono melancólico.

"No tienes de que disculparte, fui yo la que causo el alboroto, yo debería ser la que se este disculpando"

"Miroku"

"¿Perdón?"

"Mi nombre es Miroku"

"Ahh" yo respondí con extrañeza. Por que me decía su nombre, nadie de los demás 'captores' lo hacía.

"No te sientas obligada a darme tu nombre, cuando te sientas en confianza me lo dirás"

"Puedo" señalé el plato rompiendo el silencio.

"Claro" me puso la bandeja de la comida sobre las piernas, y como niña pequeña coloco los cubiertos en cada mano correspondiente. "¿Crees qué puedas tu sola?" volteé a ver sus ojos; aquellos ojos transmitían alegría, paz. Luego bajé mi vista, no pudiendo aguantar tanta felicidad y vi la razón de su pregunta. Nuevamente mis manos habían comenzado a temblar.

"Yo… yo..." tartamudeé.

"No hay problema es sencillo mira" puso sus manos sobre las mías, y como un padre a su niño pequeño le enseña a cortar sus alimentos, así de igual manera él me ayudó con los míos.

"Has de pensar que soy una tonta que no sabe usar los cubiertos"

"No, en lo absoluto. Mas bien creo que eres alguien que aun no esta segura de que lo que toquen sus manos no se pondrá en su contra" respondió dándome una sonrisa, nuevamente me sonroje, lo presentía. "Creo que ya no necesitas de mi ayuda"

"¿Qué?" pregunté al ya no sentir sus manos sobre las mías; extrañamente me había acostumbrado a sentir el calor de tus manos sobre las mías, de alguna forma me hacían sentir tanta paz.

"Si, tus manos ya no representan ningún peligro" dijo señalando mis manos, las cuales ya no temblaban más y cortaban, sin herir a nadie, mis alimentos.

"¿Por qué me soltaste?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Si¿por qué me soltaste de la cama?"

"Ah eso. Porque tu prometiste que no harías nada"

"Pero¿cómo sabías que cumpliría mi promesa?"

"Porque tus ojos reflejan a una persona totalmente diferente a los de allá afuera"

"¿Si?"

"Si. Bueno tengo que admitir que también leí tu expediente" no pude evitar reír "Luces muy bonita cuando te ríes"

"Basta" pedí tomado otro bocado de mi alimento.

"Es la verdad, lo juro" puso una mano en su pecho mientras se tiraba en la cama "Que poco cómodas están estas camas"

"Dímelo a mi, que me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo atada a ella"

"¡Todo el tiempo!" exclamó

"Si"

"Y ¿qué haces cuándo no estás en esta cama?"

"Pues me la paso aquí en mi cuarto"

"¿No sales?"

"No"

"¿Nada, nadita nada?

"Nada, nadita nada"

"¿Por qué?"

"Para evitar problemas como los de hoy"

"Ya veo. Pues entonces ya esta decidido. Todos los días vendré por ti y saldremos a dar una vuelta"

"Como una cita" agache la mirada al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

"Si como en una cita" tomó mi barbilla y alzó mi cara hasta que sus ojos se posaron en los míos. Fui ahí cuando note el raro color de sus ojos y me perdí "¿Qué?" Preguntó al ver que mis ojos seguían fijamente clavados en los suyos.

"Que bonitos ojos tienes" dije sonrojándome.

"Gracias…"

"Sango… mi nombre es Sango"

* * *

Risas se escuchaban por todo mi cuarto, aquellas risas eran mías. ¿Desde cuándo no reía como lo hago ahora? 

No tengo la menor idea, pero se siente bien

Muy bien

"Entonces le soltó la cuerda, y la amiga que estaba arriba se cae" seguía el 'XY' o mejor dicho Miroku contándome la película que hace poco había visto; 'Fever Pitch' me parece que es. "En verdad fue muy graciosa esa parte" dijo mientras yo continuaba riendo.

"Me gustaría mucho ver esa película" di un suspiro.

"Cuando salgas de aquí, iremos al cine y la verás"

"Cuando salga de aquí…" respondí casi musitando "Cuando salga de aquí quizás ya no este en el cine"

"Pues entonces la rentaremos" yo solo le di una sonrisa. Todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos, es decir, el como doctor yo como paciente, siempre ha mostrado esa poca esperanza que en un principio yo tenía. "Oye Sango, ya son tres semanas las que hemos…"

"¡Tres semanas!" exclamé asombrada.

"Si"

"Woow tres semanas…" por tonto que parezca comencé a contar con mis dedos. "Lo siento" dije al sentir su mirada sobre mi "Es que desde que entre aquí perdí la noción del tiempo y luego al oírte decir tres semanas… has de pensar que estoy loca"

"Con que esa es la verdadera razón por la que estas aquí, eres una contadora compulsiva"

"Muy gracioso" dije sacándole la lengua, a lo que el respondió haciendo algo inesperado… besarme.

"Lo siento… no, no lo siento, ya hace varios días atrás quise hacer eso" por un momento estuve tentada a bofetearlo a más no poder, o gritarle por haber invadido mi espacio personal, pero la calidez de sus labios seguía en los míos "Sango… ¡Sango! Se que soy muy bueno besando pero..."

"No te eches porras tan rápido he tenido mejores" interrumpí.

"Eso fue un golpe bajo, vas a hacer que me ponga celoso" le pegué en la cabeza con mi almohada. "Pero dime ¿por qué estas aquí?"

"No, porque me hayas besado significa que te diré mi vida" fingí estar molesta.

"Pero si funcionó tan bien con Kikyou" celos... eso fue lo que sentí.

"Pues… Entonces porque no te vas con Kikyou y la besas hasta que te diga algo de mi" me pare de la cama muy molesta, él solo comenzó a reír "¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?"

"Nadie me había hecho una escena de celos antes" se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde yo estaba.

"¡Yo no estoy haciendo una escena de celos!" reclamé indignada mientras cruzaba mis brazos.

"Pero debo confesar que me gusta" se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla, lo más probable es que yo me sonrojé "Bueno creo que es hora de que me vaya" se apartó de mi lado y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Intento de suicidio" dije volteando a ver la pared "Es por eso que me mantienen atada, sin medicamentos a excepción de los sedantes y me cortan las uñas cada vez que crecen"

"¿Las uñas?" algo de desconcierto se escuchaba en su voz, yo me di la vuelta me levanté la manga de la camisa y le mostré una de las tantas marcas que me había hecho "Oh" exclamó mientras estiraba el brazo para tocarla, yo solo cerré los ojos esperando la sensación de sus dedos en la marca que me había hecho.

"Miroku..." escuchamos ambos decir de algún doctor.

"Creo que te tienes que ir" le dije cubriendo mi brazo.

"Nos vemos mañana" se acercó y me dio un beso en la frente "Que pases buenas noches"

"Gracias, igual tú" dije mientras lo veía partir.

"Sango..." yo levanté la mirada "Hubiera sido una pena perderte, por eso" se detuvo y volteo a verme "promete que no lo volverás a hacer" yo solo asentí con la cabeza, el me dirigió una de sus cálidas sonrisas y cerró la puerta.

Ahora si estaba decidida a salir de ese lugar, de no volver a hacer la misma estupidez del pasado, ahora ya había encontrado mi motivo para seguir aquí.

De ahora en adelante mi sueño era pasar lo que me quedaba por vivir junto a él, aunque no fuera en plano amoroso, me gustaría estar a su lado, y poder apreciar esa alegría que transmitía.

* * *

"¡Ding Dong!" dijo Ayame entrando a mi cuarto. 

"buenos días Ayame" contesté tapándome con las cobijas. Por extraño que suene, se sentía tan bien hacerlo, y hacia tres semanas que lo podía hacer ya que mis manos no se encontraban atadas mas, ahora los doctores tenían la 'confianza' de dejarme sin mis ataduras o anestesias.

Mis esperanzas de salir del tormentoso lugar habían renacido, ya no me sentía sola, ya no tenía motivo por el cual quisiera desaparecer de la tierra, no desde que él apareció.

Mis mejillas seguramente se tornaron de rojo, al recordar el beso de la noche pasada.

"Te estoy hablando Sango!" de un jalón me quito las cobijas que me cubrían.

"Lo siento Ayame me decías?" dije poniéndome de pie

"Ves como eres mala" se cruzo de brazos

"perdón creo que son los sedantes" puse la bandeja del desayuno en la cama, para mover la mesita hacia donde estaba la ventana

"mentirosa" replicó. "que haces?"

"muevo la mesita"

"Daaa eso es obvio, pero para que?"

"para ver por la ventana" respondí subiéndome cuidadosamente a la mesa

"No es mejor salir?" inquirió subiéndose a la mesa también, no importándole si esta se rompía o alguna de las dos caía.

"No, así ya no es divertido" algo de temor se escuchaba en mi voz, no tanto por tenerla así de cerca, y estar expuesta a uno de sus arranques si no mas bien de caer de esa mesa, y no poder observarlo como lo hacia cada mañana, tratando de que no se percatara de que lo observaba.

"Él no te quiere"

"perdón?"

"Si, a él le interesa alguien más" saltó de la mesa, provocando que esta se tambaleara un poco. "Pero no te preocupes es como todo los doctores" yo la observé de reojo y volví a ver la ventana, hacia donde se encontraba Miroku.

"Ah sí?"

"Si, así que no lo veas más"

"No lo estaba viendo a el" mentí, en instantes como este es que me desconcierta y me aterra Ayame

"mejor para ti" respondió "Así que baja de la ventana y desayuna" No queriendo contradecirla hice lo que me pedía obedientemente y me senté al lado opuesto de ella para comer mi desayuno. "Rico?"

"Si" respondí no entendiendo su pregunta

"me alegra" dijo con una sonrisa. "Has estado mucho tiempo con él" yo seguí tomando mis alimentos, como si nada "Ya no juegas conmigo, Sango y eso es feo feo" ante el tono de su voz trague lo que masticaba y me levante de la cama para ir a presionar el tan odiado botón de emergencia. "No te gusto la comida Sango?"

"Algo así" dije acercándome cada vez más al botón, aunque mis piernas cada vez mas no me respondían.

" A mi tampoco! Deberíamos hacer una protesta" replicó, mi vista se nublaba

"si eso es lo que.." No alcance a oprimir el botón.

Negro era todo lo que ahora veía

* * *

Abro los ojos lentamente, la luz me encandila. ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado durmiendo? Lo ignoro. Trato de sentarme, siento el cuerpo mas pesado que de costumbre. Mi cabeza me estalla. 

El lugar en donde me encuentro, me resulta familiar. Me encuentro en el cuarto.

¿Lo volví a hacer cierto? No pude cumplir mi promesa. Lo siento

"Miroku" su nombre escapa de mis labios

"No tarda en llegar" me informa la señorita que va entrando

"Quiero ver a Miroku" repito. Necesito disculparme. Necesito que vuelva a creer en mí

"Miroku, no tarda en llegar"

"Podrías desatarme?" pregunto, al sentir que mis manos han sido de nuevo amarradas a la fría cama en donde me encuentro

"Lo siento Sango, pero no puedo" me da una sonrisa, como si todo estuviera bien. Se que la condición en la que estoy es mi culpa

"Tardara mucho en llegar?" vuelvo a preguntar mientras trato de sacar mis manos de las bandas de cuero.

"Sango, no hagas eso te vas a lastimar"

"Entonces quítalas"

"Sabes que no puedo"

"Entonces las desatare yo"

"Sango por favor!"

"No me toques!" le grito. No quiero que nadie se acerque a mi, mas que él

"Esta bien, no te tocare" da unos pasos atrás. Aprieta un botón

"Que pasa!" Llega corriendo uno de los doctores

"Sango, se volvió a poner histérica"

"Quítenme esto!" sigo tratando de liberar mis manos

"Otra vez se puso histérica la loca!"

"No estoy loca!"

"No, claro que no lo estas. Sango ahora tranquilízate!"

"No me voy a tranquilizar hasta que me suelten!"

"En un momento te soltamos" me dice

"No, se acerque. No me toque!" pido, pero es inútil, nuevamente me van a sedar. Otra vez no le veré.

Mis ojos se cierran poco a poco. La luz se va esfumando. Estoy segura que una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla ya que siento la calidez de aquella agua salina recorriendo mi mejilla hasta llegar a mis labios.

* * *

"Estas despierta?" esa voz se me hace familiar "Despierta, despierta!" 

"Ayame…"

"Bu! Te asuste?"

"Que quieres Ayame?"

"dime te asuste o no?" volteé a ver la muchacha

"De donde sacaste ese cuchillo?" le pregunté al percatarme del objeto punzo cortante con el que jugaba

"Primero dime si te asuste o no"

"Si, si lo hiciste"

"Un punto para Ayame" contestó entusiasmada

"Ahora dime, de donde conseguiste este cuchillo"

"Esto?" dijo en un tono infantil."Estaba aquí en tu cuarto, no es hermoso" me preguntó rozando mi mejilla con el filo. "Brilla mucho sabes?" lo retiró y lo observó fijamente

"En mi cuarto?"

"Si, de donde más lo sacaría?" dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio "Que no te acuerdas? Que desmemoriada eres Sango" movió su cabeza de un lado a otro

"Que paso?" pregunté al no recordar nada de lo pasado

"pues te pusiste como loca" dijo esto riendo, como si nada. "tomaste el cuchillo y atacaste a todos, estuvo bien loco" continuo jugando con el cuchillo como si este fuera un juguete inofensivo "Hasta atacaste a tu príncipe encantado" yo solo me limite a observarla, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. "Le hiciste un agujero en la mano"

"Que vas a hacer con eso?" pregunté cuando acercó el objeto punzocortante a mi brazo

"Daaaa no es obvio, con que mas voy a cortar las bandas. Sango pensé que eras mas lista"

"Alguien te vio?"

"Noooooo. Espera viene alguien" guardamos silencio, yo no escuchaba nada. " ahh eres tu Gazu, me espantaste no lo vuelvas a hacer. Saluda a gazu Sango"

"Hola gazu!" le seguí la corriente a Ayame. Era mejor hacerlo.

"Gazu dice, que tu príncipe azul llego"

"Miroku"

"Daaa cual otro?" me observó de una forma extraña, indescriptible. En su rostro se reflejaba alegría y seguridad, como si supiera algo que yo no; y eso mismo le causara satisfacción.

"tiene mucho que llego?" pregunté

"No o si Gazu?" guardó silencio unos instantes "Gazu dice que acaba de llegar. Lo mejor será que te arregles tienes que estar muy bonita para cuando el llegue" comenzó a peinarme "Ya lista" me soltó y camino hacia la puerta "Miroku!" gritó

"Que pasa Ayame?" escuché que le decían

"Es Sango, ven rápido a verla" Sus pasos se escuchaban

"Que paso con Sango?"

"Al parecer se quiere volver a suicidar"

"Eso esta muy mal sango" dijo mientras me veías fijamente. "Gracias por avisarme Ayame linda, ahora ve al patio a jugar quieres?"

"Lo que tu digas Miroku" respondió con una sonrisa saliendo de mi habitación, dejándonos solos a ti y a mi

"Yo, no…" dije agachando la mirada

"No tienes porque dar explicaciones" tomo mis manos y de uno de los bolsillos de su bata larga sacó un sobre, lo abrió cuidadosamente y sacó una pequeña toallita mojada de alcohol, de esto estoy segura ya que recién que lo abrió aquel olor tan peculiar que caracteriza al alcohol perfumo toda la habitación.

"Auch!" exclamé cerrando los ojos al sentir el frío combinado con el antibiótico

"lo siento" su expresión era seria, a lo que retire mi mano rápidamente. Ver esa expresión me dolía más que las heridas causadas por mis bruscos movimientos por liberarme, de momentos antes.

"No es necesario que lo hagas" me puse de pie

"Es mi trabajo" respondió en un tono serio

"Ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora te puedes ir" caminé hacia donde se encontraba el botón rojo.

"si no curo esas heridas se te infectaran y será peor"

"Vete" puse mi mano enfrente del dichoso botón, señalándole que lo oprimiría si no se retiraba

"Sango…" se levantó y trató de caminar hacia donde yo estaba, pero mi mano en el botón amenazando con oprimirlo, le detuvo.

"Ya hizo su trabajo, ver por mi bienestar dudo que entre en su sueldo, así que le pido que se retire"

"Eso es lo que quieres"

"Váyase" respondí viendo hacia cualquier lado menos a sus ojos. Cuando ya estuve segura de que sus ojos no observaban a mi dirección pude percatarme de que dio la vuelta y saló dejando la puerta entre cerrada.

Al registrar que ya no se encontraba me deslicé por la pared, junte mis rodillas y las pegue a mi pecho. Hundí mi cabeza, hasta que mi frente pego con mis rodillas, subí mi vista para ver hacia la puerta, y de reojo me pude percatar de que Áyame se encontraba observándome muy atentamente, no puedo decir lo que expresaba su mirada, pero un fuerte escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Me levanté y fingiendo que no la había visto, cerré la puerta con seguro.

Caminé hasta donde se encontraba la mesa de las medicinas o del desayuno, en caso de que me encontrara castigada, lo que significaba aislamiento total, la tomé y la empujé hasta la pared en la que la pequeña ventana hasta arriba de la pared estaba. Cuidadosamente me subí en la mesita, y vi a través del cristal sucio. Esa ventana daba al jardín del hospital, algunos de los huéspedes se encontraban disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

A lo lejos pude identificar a Kikyou jugando con la muñeca que Miroku le había regalado. Escucho pasos a lo lejos, me bajo rápidamente de la mesa y la coloco en su lugar.

"Sango abre!" escucho que me dicen

"En un momento" respondo

"Sango, sabes que no esta permitido que le pongas seguro a la puerta"

"lo siento, es que no quería que me molestaran" ante eso, rápidamente tomo mi mano, checando que no hubiera hecho nada

"Quien te desato, fue Miroku?" al escuchar la acusación agite mi cabeza en señal de negación. "entonces?" Señale el cuchillo que estaba en el suelo. "No se a quien se lo robaste Sango, pero si quieres salir lo mejor será que no lo vuelvas a intentar, entiendes"

"Si señor" respondí lo mas sumisa posible, tenia que aceptar que si quería salir de este lugar tenía que decir y hacer lo que ellos quisieran, en caso contario me mantendrían encerrada de por vida.

"doctor puedo pasar?" se anunció una de las enfermeras que atendía el lugar, con un ligero toque en la puerta.

"Claro Sachiko pasa" acto seguido la muchacha entro con una silla de ruedas.

"Y eso?"

"Tienes visitas" respondió fríamente el doctor

"no quiero verlas" respondí figurando ya quienes podrían ser

"Sango, no me hagas usar medidas extremas" advirtió. No teniendo otra elección, me senté en la silla de ruedas. "Buena chica" dijo mientras la enfermera ataba mis manos y mis pies a la silla.

* * *

"Sango!" corrió Kagome a abrazarme, le voltee la cara. "aun estas molesta?" preguntó con algo de tristeza. Pero como no estarlo cuando tus mejores amigos te mantenían encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico 

"A que vienen. A dejarme mas días internada?"

"Sango es por tu bien, entiende"

"Lo mejor será que los deje" intervino Miroku soltando la silla de ruedas en la que me tenían sentada y sujeta

"Por mi bien? En ese caso gracias"

"Deja de ser una mal agradecida" dijo Inuyasha

"Estas diciendo que les tengo que agradecer por estar en este lugar de locos!" grite todos me voltearon a ver

"Sango era la única forma, para que te recuperaras. Lo hicimos por tu bien"

"Tu que sabes de mi bien"

"Sango por favor"

"Si eso es lo único que tienen que decir váyanse por favor"

"Sango.."

"Vayanse!" demandé

"Sango, por favor entiéndenos…" trató de acercarse a mi

"Que se vayan" volví a pedir en el mismo tono, mientras comenzaba a tratar de liberar mis manos y pies de las ataduras

"Sango, no hagas eso te…" hice caso omiso y continúe jalando mas fuerte. "Sango por.."

"aléjate! No me toques!" mi cabeza se impactó fuertemente con el suelo, al parecer mis forcejeos hicieron que perdiera el equilibrio y callera de espaldas con todo y silla

"Sango!" corrió hacia mi pero el movimiento que hice hacia un lado la detuvo

"No … me.. toques…!" grite cerrando fuertemente los ojos, no quería que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos

"Vamonos Kagome"

"pero Inuyasha, no podemos dejar a Sango asi.."

"Que no la oiste! No quiere vernos!" comenzaron a pelear atrayendo la atención que mi forcejeo y mis gritos no habían atraído

"Sango estas bien?" escuché su dulce voz decirme

"Que alguien me lleve a mi cuarto" exigí no abriendo mis ojos, aun aquellas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos. Sentí como lenta y cuidadosamente Miroku me ponía de 'pie' nuevamente.

El viaje a mi cuarto fue en silencio nadie dijo nada.

* * *

"Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó mientras entrábamos a mi obscura madriguera 

"Estoy cansada de que aparenten.." contesté

"Se nota que te quieren" dijo Miroku al mismo tiempo que desataba mis manos y pies de la silla

"No sabes cuanto" respondí sarcásticamente

"Porque estas tan enfadada con ellos?"

"También piensas que les debo de estar agradecida por tenerme aquí?" le respondí, mientras ponía una especie de bandas blancas que ataban mis manos. Tanto le había defraudado como para que también el utilizara los métodos que los demás doctores usaban para térneme controlada

"lo hicieron por tu bien después de todo no?" puso su hombro en mi cintura y como un costal de papas me llevo hasta mi cama

"supongo que tu también ahora te sientes con el derecho de saber que es mi bien y que no" me depósito en la cama y comenzó a atarme en ella nuevamente. "Déjame decirte que no porque hayas leído mi expediente sabes algo de mi"

"Se que la causa de tu depresión y loquera es a causa de la muerte de tu familia"

"Tu no sabes nada!" respondí levantándome abruptamente, las correas en mis muñecas y tobillos limitaban mis movimientos y aquellas lagrimas que trataba de que no salieran, abandonaron mis ojos.

"disculpa"

"No tienes porque. Si, no quiero su lastima, mucho menos la tuya" volteé rápidamente mi cabeza, tratando de ocultar mis lagrimas rápidamente de su vista, aunque esto fuera imposible, ya que resbalaban por mis mejillas una tras otra

"Yo, no siento lastima por ti Sango… yo.."

"No te preocupes no serias el primero, ni el último que lo hiciera" una sensación cálida invadió mis mejillas. La llama de su dedo pulgar borraba el frio camino que mis lágrimas habían dejado

"No quise decir eso Sango" volteé mi rostro a un lado. "Sango, en verdad te quiero ayudar" dijo poniendo ambas manos en mis mejillas para así, clavar su vista en la mía. Fue ahí que por primera vez sentí la áspera tela que cubría tu mano. Mis manos trataron de tomar su mano, pero las bandas lo impidieron. "Que sucede?" preguntó al ver que me sacudía

"Tu mano.." respondí en un tono de culpa

"Fue un descuido" respondió no apartando su vista de la mía

"Fui yo cierto?" más lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. "Juro que no fue mi intención Miroku, yo no quise romper mi promesa, nuestra promesa… tú eres muy importante para mi , yo .. yo.. lo siento"

"Calma Sango" dijo besando mi frente "Fue un descuido mío con Kikyou y con Ayame" inconscientemente el nombre de Ayame salió de mis labios en forma de pregunta "Si, tu sabes como se pone Kikyou cuando ve a Ayame" respondió

"Yo, yo…" comencé a ver a todos lados no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

"Te sacare de aquí, solo.. no vuelvas a recaer, quieres?" yo asentí. "Me alegra" dijo abrazándome como podía, tomando en cuenta que me encontraba atada a la cama. En ese momento hubiera dado cualquier cosa, por devolver su abrazo, pero las ligas en mis muñecas me lo impedían.

"Miiiroookuuu" Escuchamos que Ayame pronunciaba tu nombre a lo lejos

"Me tengo que ir" yo volví a asentir. "Y no lo olvides no estas sola" besó mi frente, dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta para encontrarse con Ayame.

* * *

La confusión no se ha ido de mi cabeza, desde aquel día. Todas las cosas que habían pasado aun no me quedaban claras. Mi cabeza no podía pensar en nada, más lo que había pasado ese día. En varias ocasiones se me olvidaba comer y debieron de ser muchas porque en las noches mi estomago pedía a gritos algo de alimento. Hoy era una de esas noches. 

El ruido en mi estomago no me dejaba dormir, la bandeja de la cena se la habían llevado al ver de que no probaba bocado, estaba tentada a salir, pero en mi 'meditación' de estos días, llegue a la conclusión de que si en verdad quería salir de este hospital, lo mejor seria mantenerme aislada de todos, en especial de él. Sería un peligro si lo vieran junto a mi, es decir si me viera Ayame junto a ti.

No pudiendo aguantar más el hambre y el ruido de mi estomago decidí romper mi exilio y asegurándome que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos, me dirigí a la cocina esperando que hubiera alguien que me diera algo de comer, en caso contrario esta noche no dormiría.

Lenta y silenciosamente llegue a la cocina, me sorprendió mucho ver luz; por alguna razón esperaba no encontrar a nadie.

"quien anda ahí?" preguntó una voz familiar. "Eres tú Sango?" el rostro de la señora Kaede se asomo de entre la puerta.

"Señora Kaede?" inquirí en un tono bajo

"Que haces levantada a estas horas?"

"Yo…" el gruñido emitido por mi estomago lo dijo todo

"Eso te pasa por no comer" replicó con una ligera risa. "Pasa te daré algo para que calmes ese ruido, si no, no dejaras dormir a nadie esta noche"

"Gracias" dije entrando a la cocina.

"toma" puso un plato de cereal enfrente de mi

"Muchas gracias" tomé la cuchara y comencé a cenar. "Como sigue" pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

"Como? Ah ya mi ojo, pues lamentablemente lo perdí, pero gracias a ello obtuve vacaciones" dijo con una sonrisa

"lo siento"

"Por que? No fue tu culpa"

"No pude ayudarla a zafarse de Ayame"

"No creo que hubieras sido de mucha ayuda, pero gracias" yo agaché la mirada. "Veo que lo que dice Miroku es cierto" al escuchar su nombre levante rápidamente la vista. "Y todos los doctores" agregó

"Miroku habla de mi?"

"Que si no. Dime Sango porque has estado encerrada en tu cuarto?"

"Yo…"

"si mal no estoy informada, antes pedias ver a Miroku, nadie más podía acercarse a ti a excepción de él"

"Me alegra que haya podido salir de aquí por algún tiempo, aunque la razón no haya sido muy buena" cambié de tema abruptamente

"Si, pero que le vamos a hacer" nuevamente el silencio incomodo nos invadió. "Sabes escuche que has evolucionado mucho, que quizás pronto salgas"

"En verdad? Dónde escucho?" pregunté dejando a un lado lo poco que quedaba del cereal en el tazón

"El director del hospital le dijo a una muchacha que siempre viene a preguntar por ti"

"Kagome?"

"Si, creo que así se llama. Desde que llegaste aquí ha venido casi todos los días, unas veces sola y otras veces acompañada por ese muchacho de cabellera extraña"

"Y por qué yo..?" pregunté no creyendo lo que registraban mis oídos

"por lo mismo del tratamiento, el doctor sugirió que lo mejor seria que no los vieras, si no quizás volverías a recaer"

"Yo…" nuevamente no sabia que decir

"Deberías de salir un rato al jardín, mañana Miroku tiene guardia, a él le gustaría mucho verte"

"Como esta él?"

"Por qué no se lo preguntas a él?" con una mueca me señaló que estaba parado atrás de mi.

"San.. go. Qué haces aquí?"

"Me dio hambre" ese calor en mis mejillas que no sentía desde hace mucho, nuevamente se apoderó de éstas

"Me alegra mucho poder verte" corrió a abrazarme fuertemente. Mis manos estaban dudosas de que hacer, si devolverle el abrazo o seguir en mi aislamiento, pero el beso que dio en mi frente despejo todo, y mis brazos respondieron el embarace.

"Que bueno que tu estés bien"

"Me dijo tu doctor que quizás en dos días salgas, dice que has progresado bastate"

"Gracias"

"Por qué?"

"Porque sin ti no lo hubiera logrado" le respondí con una sonrisa.

"No tienes nada de que agradecer" Sus labios comenzaron a acercase a los míos cuando un ruido, nos hizo reaccionar. Al parecer algún botón rojo había sido oprimido.

"Lo mejor será que regrese a mi cuarto" dije separándome de él.

"Sango yo.." comenzó a buscar por todos sus bolsillos. "Dónde lo deje?… Kikyou"

"Pasa algo?"

"Mañana en la noche, tocare a tu puerta" En mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, si otra hubiera sido la circunstancia, o mejor dicho si otro hubiera sido el lugar, una perfecta escena romántica hubiera sido. "Y ahí te lo daré" salió corriendo de la cocina

"tu y tus propuestas indecorosas" dije en tono de burla mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia mi cuarto.

Llegando a este cerré mi puerta y me avente a la dura cama, ya no me importaba más quien nos viera o si tenia que dormir dos días más en ese lugar. Por fin todo lo que había ocurrido en mi estancia en ese hospital sería recompensado. Al fin podría salir, al fin podría intentar entablar una relación con él. Con el que me había salvado de la eterna obscuridad

* * *

Corre, corre, corre… Escuché que decían mientras abría mis ojos. Al parecer era muy entrada la mañana ya que los pocos rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, alumbraban la habitación. 

Me estiré un poco, acto seguido escuché que alguien golpeaba la puerta desesperadamente, me levanté y fui a abrirla; ahí de pie toda asustada se encontraba Kikyou.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunté al ver la expresión de su cara; parecía como si hubiera visto al mismísimo demonio.

"Kikyou ¿Dónde estás?" desde lejos Ayame la llamó. Kikyou se alteró más de lo que estaba.

"Pásate, escóndete en ese armario" le dije. Ella entró y yo cerré la puerta. "Por aquí" le señale el armario, ella inmediatamente se ocultó "Pondré las sabanas aquí para que no te note ¿de acuerdo?" ella afirmo con la cabeza "No hagas ruido" repliqué mientras cerraba la puerta del armario.

"¡Tan, Tan!" seguramente era Ayame.

"¿Quién es?" pregunté yo siguiéndole el juego

"Ayame y Gazu, venimos a verte" di un fuerte suspiro y caminé hacia la puerta. "¡Hola!" me abrazó

"Hola Ayame" dije respondiéndole el abrazo actuando como si nada pasara, Ayame es como los perros huele el miedo.

"¿Podemos pasar yo y Gazu?"

"Claro" me hice para atrás permitiéndole el paso.

"Y ¿qué haces?" preguntó sentándose de un brinco en mi cama.

"Nada estaba dormida" me senté en el suelo, cerca de mi armario.

"Ah" contesto. "Veo que te quitaron las sabanas"

"Si"

"A mi también me tienen sin sabanas desde hace mucho tiempo" dijo mientras con la mirada hacia una revisión meticulosa de mi cuarto

"¿Buscas algo?" le pregunté

"No, solo es que ya no recordaba tu cuarto"

"Si, hace mucho que ya no me visitas" me senté frente al armario, actuando lo mejor posible de que nada pasaba, y a la vez tratando de asegúrale a Kikyou que no dejaría que Ayame la encontrase

"Es que he estado ocupada"

"¿En verdad?"

"Si. Sabes ya voy a salir de aquí"

"¿Si?"

"Si pero todavía no puedo irme"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Me guardas un secreto?"

"Claro, somos amigas ¿no?"

"Si... somos amigas" bajó de la cama y se sentó aun lado mío "La princesa de barro tiene algo mío"

"¿Kikyou?"

"Si, esa maldita perra me lo quitó"

"¿Por eso la venias persiguiendo?" ella afirmó con la cabeza.

"¿Tú como sabes?"

"Por que tus gritos me despertaron" dije como si nada.

"¿Mis gritos?"

"Si, venias gritando '¿Kikyou donde estas?' "

"Ah si es cierto" comenzó a reír.

"Y ¿qué fue lo que se llevo Kikyou?"

"Una cadena" terminó de reír.

"¿Una cadena?"

"Si, la bruja esta celosa¿verdad Gazu?"

"¿Celosa?"

"Si, es que la cadena me la regaló Miroku" Miroku, el encuentro de la noche pasada me llego a la mente. Esta noche te volvería a ver, como acostumbrábamos. "¿Sango te pasa algo? No me digas que tu también sientes algo por Miroku"

"No como crees, preferiría a Renkotsu" dije mientras daba una risita.

"Bueno, te dejo" se pusó de pie "Tengo que buscar a la bruja" caminó hacia la puerta y de un golpe la cerró. En ese instante yo me puse de pie y caminé hacia la puerta para corroborar que en efecto Ayame había salido de mi habitación y que ya era un lugar seguro para Kikyou.

"Kikyou ya puedes salir" dije susurrando. Ella lentamente salió del armario "No creo que puedas regresar en estos momentos a tu cuarto si Ayame te ve" ella comenzó a temblar "¿qué podemos hacer?" tomé asiento en mi cama "Tengo una idea, pero necesito que me ayudes" Kikyou afirmó con la cabeza "Voy a presionar el botón para llamar a los doctores, cuando ellos lleguen fingirás que te da una crisis ¿ok?" Kikyou volvió a afirmar con la cabeza. Sabía que a pesar de que estuviera en este lugar de locos, ella entendía o al menos eso me había dicho Miroku en alguna de nuestras platicas.

Esperando a que aquello que me había dicho fuera cierto y que ella si ayudara con la parte del plan, me acerque al botón que tantas veces atrás las enfermeras habían oprimido.

"Te van a amarrar" escuché decir, me di la vuelta y le di una sonrisa a Kikyou.

"Pero estarás segura de Ayame" di un suspiro y me dispuse a apretar el botón "Kikyou te puedo pedir un favor" ella movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo desesperadamente. "Si ves a Miroku, dile que lo amo" y con eso oprimí el botón.

Inmediatamente los pasos de los doctores se escucharon, Kikyou se lanzó sobre mí y comenzó a rasguñarme y a gritar.

"¿Que pasa aquí?" dijo uno de los doctores.

"¡Vete de mi cuarto!" gritó Kikyou "¡Bruja¡Bruja!" y me escupió.

"¿Qué le hiciste?" me preguntó muy enfadado el doctor.

"Nada yo solo"

"¡Mentirosa! Me querías matar yo te vi" se acercó a mi y me jaló del cabello, haciéndome voltear hacia donde estaba Ayame, viendo todo con una sonrisa en su rostro "Corre lejos de Ayame, vete con Miroku" me susurró en el oído para después morderme.

Comencé a gritar del dolor y hacer mi parte del plan pegándole a Kikyou y arañándola también, sabía que esto me iba a costar estar amarrada, algunos días sin volver a ver a Miroku y quizás mi salida de este lugar seria pospuesta, pero lo que dijo Kikyou había sembrado en mi, esperanzas. Esperanzas de salir, a lado de él.

Pronto llegaron más doctores y nos sujetaron a ambas y nos sedaron. Vi como salía Ayame de mi cuarto, poco después me subieron a la cama y sujetaron nuevamente mis brazos y piernas mientras llevaban cargada a Kikyou fuera de mi habitación. Mis ojos se cerraron, el mundo de los sueños me esperaba.

* * *

"Ayame?" 

"Al fin despiertas" dijo algo seria

"Sucede algo"

"No, nada" se acercó hacia mi. Su mirada no me gusta en lo absoluto

"Ayame, tu ganas me estas asustando"

"Pero por qué sango?"

"Ayame no te acerques más!" grité. Se me había olvidado que nuevamente me habían atado a la cama

"shhh despertaras a todos" me tapó la boca. "si prometes no gritar te dejare hablar" yo afirme con la cabeza

"Que es lo que haces aquí?"

"Vine a contarte un secreto"

"un secreto?"

"Si. Creo que Miroku me ama" susurró lo ultimo "Pero hay un problema"

"Un problema" traté de zafarme de mis ataduras. Definitivamente la mirada de Ayame no me gustaba

"Si, Tú Sango"

"Yo..y-yo que tengo que ver"

"Tu lo distraes demasiado Sango"

"Yo?"

"Si tu sango" un escalofrió invadió mi cuerpo

"Yo.. yo no!" grité. La mano de Ayame volvió a cubrir mi boca

"Que escandalosa eres Sango" dijo sacando un cuchillo, el cual no había notado hasta ahora. "Promete que estarás calladita" yo afirmé nuevamente con la cabeza. "Sabes creo que me propondrá matrimonio"

"Quítame las bandas" le pedí

"Te estoy contando algo importante!" se levantó furiosa. "Me estas cansando Sango! Siempre es yo, yo, yo!" se acercó a mi y me apuntó con el cuchillo

"Ayame, quita ese cuchillo por favor"

"Ves tú, tú y tú" encajó levemente el cuchillo en mi garganta "Que dices Gazu.. Matarla? No seria mala idea"

"No, Ayame piénsalo bien!"

"Tienes razón Gazu, si Sango se va Miroku me prestaría mas atención"

"Ayame no le hagas caso a Gazu! Escúchame!"

"Cállate!" sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla, solo esperaba que la cortada no fuera muy profunda

"Ayame por favor escúchame"

"Porque tendría que hacerlo, eres una mentirosa!"

"Yo, soy tu amiga"

"No, no lo eres, tu me quieres quitar a Miroku!"

"No, no es así!"

"Claro que si! Quieres que se olvide de mi"

"No, para nada"

"Lo mejor será quitarte de mi camino"

"No Ayame por favor. Si me matas Miroku ya no te querrá"

"Te equivocas Sango, me amara más" rozó el cuchillo por mi antebrazo

"Ayame.. por favor, no me le acercare mas"

"Demasiado tarde sango. Nunca debiste venir aquí" Dolor. Un fuerte dolor siento no puedo hacer otra cosa mas que gritar "Cállate sango todos te escucharan" tapó mi boca con su mano, yo seguía gritando de dolor "Que te calles!" enterró el cuchillo en mi muñeca. "Tienes razón Gazu mejor terminamos pronto" levantó la mano. Cerré los ojos, quizás cuando los abriera toda esta pesadilla se acabaría y despertaría en mi habitación, pidiendo poder verte de nuevo.

* * *

Percibo mucho movimiento, gente entra y sale. Todos se encuentran muy alarmados pero mis oídos no registran sonido alguno. Los ojos de Miroku están llenos de lágrimas, no entiendo la razón. Yo me encuentro de maravilla, ha decir verdad, ninguna de las heridas que me hizo Ayame momentos antes duelen ¿Entonces por que lloras? Yo ya me encuentro mejor 

¿O no?

Estira su mano hacia donde yo estoy, los doctores le tratan de sacar del cuarto. Más gente entra y camina hacia donde yo estoy. Inuyasha abraza fuertemente a Kagome, quien al igual que él se encuentra llorando. ¿Por qué lloran? No lo comprendo.

Aun no logro escuchar nada.

Mi vista comienza a fallar. Cierro los ojos para tratar de que esta mejore. Nada, le sigo viendo borroso.

Abro los ojos, sombras es lo único que ahora ven mis ojos.

Un grito desgarrador, al fin logro escuchar. Es la voz de Kagome. Dos sombras corren hacia donde estoy ¿Acaso son ustedes dos?

Se preguntan Por qué. La voz de Kagome se escucha entrecortada, y Miroku me pide que no vaya de su lado ¿Pero irme a donde?

Su voz se desvanece. Ya no oigo nada, ya no siento nada.

Ya nada duele, mi cuerpo ya no pesa más, lo mejor será descansar. Mañana será otro día.

* * *

N/A: Remembering & love me agaaaain... Bien aquí acaba otra canción de Gackt T.T es decir este one-shot, no es muy largo yo esperaba hacerlo de 20 hojas pero mis neuronas explotaron el la hoja 16 xD, así que espero no les importe. 

Debo confesar que cuando hacia el fic, me divertí mucho, esto fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que acostumbro hacer, bueno ni tanto porque ya he matado a sango ya en varias ocasiones, asi que eso no es nuevo, lo nuevo fue jugar un rato con mis neuronas y plantear una escena totalmente diferente. También cuando lo termine, pensé que seria bueno hacer una segunda o quizás a tercera parte desde el punto de vista de los otros dos, es decir de Ayame y Miroku, pero mis neuronas no llegan para tanto así que tendrán que imaginarlo ustedes.

Pasando a otras noticias, ya empecé con las actualizaciones espero sacarlas pronto aunque no prometo nada, creo que believe será el último que actualizare a pesar de ya tener la mayoría del capitulo, lo releí y no me gusto asi que ya saben, va para afuera y me toca volver a hacerlo, pero no se preocupen que si lo terminare .

Bien creo que eso es todo por ahora, así que me despido y ya que leyeron todo el fic, dejen su review por favor xD hace mucho que no leo uno…

Cuídense minna! Y hasta la próxima! Ja-mata!


End file.
